Happy Birthday!
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: Erwin 'forgets' a very important day and Levi is not having it. . MxM. Rated M for a reason. If this is not to your taste please do not read. One shot. LevixErwin


Happy Bday (Levi and Erwin' fanfic)

(Author's note: This is what happens you let a bored mind alone with a piece of paper and a pen. )

Erwin 'forgets' a very important day and Levi is not having it. Smut. MxM. If this is not to your taste please do not read.

If it is to your like please comment and such. Thanks in advance

As soon as the captains' meeting ended Levi made a beeline for the commander's office. He slipped inside the quiet office. _I have to hurry, _though Levi. He walked over to the desk, pulled out the chair, and hid beneath the desk. He pulled the chair forward so it appeared undisturbed. _Meetings all day my ass_, thought Levi.

There was enough space beneath the long wooden desk that Levi could curl up in the corner without touching Erwin. If he had given this a little more thought he would have brought a cloth to clear away the dust bunnies. Since he only thought of this little plan ten minutes ago he would have to deal with them for a bit.

"I'm very busy today Levi. I won't be able to see you until late tonight," Erwin told him as they dressed that morning. Levi was pissed. Didn't he know what today was? Levi turned away from the taller man and didn't say another word. Levi could tell he had the man sweating when he didn't say anything at breakfast. During the captains' meeting even Hanji was suspicious of the level of professionalism Levi showed.

Suddenly, the office door opened. Levi heard two sets of boots enter. The first set made long confidant strides. Each foot fall claimed his path with every step. Those were Erwin's steps. The second set was a bit shorter, lacking confidence, but a touch of cockiness that only youth possessed. Eren. _Perfect_, Levi thought, _no one of importance_. Not that it mattered but at least he wouldn't feel so guilty about what he was about to do.

The chair pulled away. Streams of sunlight crept under the desk. Levi had to press his body deeper into the dust bunny ranch to keep from revealing himself. Two strong boot covered legs slid beneath the desk as the commander took his seat. It took him a few moments to get settled. Levi pulled away from the desk knowing that the chair scuffs would cover his movements.

"Please be seated," said Erwin. Levi heard the chair on the other side of desk move. There were more scuffs as Eren sat down. "Thank you for seeing me, Eren." Levi crawled forward with the smoothness of a cat. His movements were so light that the wood didn't creak beneath him.

Erwin always keeps his knees spread claiming the space around him. Levi knelt between the spread legs. His left hand shook slightly when he reached forward. He cupped his fingers to stroke the inside of Erwin's thigh where his cock rested. Levi could find it in the dark. The commander jerked in his seat.

"What!" Erwin said surprised. Levi leapt back into the shadows when Erwin scooted his chair back to look for the culprit. Levi knew Erwin. He knew that he wouldn't dive under the desk in front of a guest; even if it was a rookie.

"Is everything alright Commander?" Eren asked innocently. Commander Erwin coughed regaining his composure. He settled back into his seat while Levi used the noise to creep forward.

"Yes, I apologize," continued Erwin. "How are the plans coming along? Do you require assistance?"

"No sir. Thank you. I think we have everything together. The cafeteria is reserved," Eren continued. Levi cupped his hand and rubbed it beneath where Erwin's balls should be. This time the commander jumped but did not move his chair back. "Mikasa, Armin and I delivered the notes." Levi continued to stroke the firm flesh through the uniform pants.

"Did you… have any trouble?" Commander Erwin's voice cracked as he finished the sentence. Levi smiled beneath the desk. He crawled between Erwin's knees careful not to press against his legs.

"We had a minor situation,"

"Oh?" Commander's Erwin's voice was a bit higher than usual.

"Yes but Mikasa, I mean we, took care of it." Levi stroked his commander's shaft through the pants. He smiled as it started to grow before his eyes. Above him he could hear his fearless leader rapidly tapping something, probably one of his expensive ink pens, against to desk. "Very good then," Commander Erwin said quickly. "Well—."

"Oh Sasha and John are back from the market. We got everything on the list with a few coins to spare," said Eren. Beneath the desk Levi unbuttoned the commander's pants. He didn't know if he was happy or disappointed when Erwin adjusted in his seat so Levi could free his growing shaft.

"What would you like for us to do with the rest of the coins sir?" asked Eren.

"Hmmm," Commander Ewrin said distracted. "Oh, did you get a chance to get him something? There was a telling silence. The only sound was Erwin's tapping on the desk. Levi takes the ever hardening erection and stroked it with practiced smoothness. "Take the rest of the coins…and get him something," Commander Erwin said quickly.

"Are you sure sir?" said Eren.

"Yes, yes," said Commander Erwin. "Thank you for all your hard work today."

"Thank you sir," said Eren. Levi leaned forward to lick the tip of his commander's cock. That made him jump. Levi smiled. _That is more like it_, he thought. "Is everything alright sir?"

"Oh yes," said Commander his voice sounding rather strained. "Dismissed."

Levi heard the chair back away and the sound of boots walking toward the door. "Oh, one last thing sir," said Eren. He sounded distant. Levi assumed he was by the door so he gave his commander's dick another lick. The tapping stopped.

"Hmm." It sounded as if the commander covered his mouth.

"How are we going to get him down there without him knowing?"

"I'll take care of that."

"Yes, sir."

"Eren,"

"Yes sir?"

"Lock the door behind you," said Commander Erwin.


End file.
